Dancing Queen
by fuyu-chan127
Summary: Lovino, cada fin de semana va a su antro preferido a pasar la noche y divertirse. Pero un viernes, ya entrada la madrugada, observa a alguien moverse en la pista al compás de la música y en ese mismo instante atrapa su atención. Desde ese momento nada volverá a ser igual, ni siquiera en su maltrecha relación con Emma; a su vida hace aparición "La reina del baile"


Y aquí andamos de nuevo, con una nueva historia, aunque sé que no termino los retos pero bah~

Hetalia no me pertenece, sino es de su creador. Yo sólo uso a los personajes para cuestiones de "entretenimiento"

Aún estoy pensando si continuarlo o dejarlo hasta aquí. ¿Ustedes que dicen? Dejen un review con su opinión. Gracias por su atención :3

* * *

><p>Era viernes por la tarde y Lovino Vargas se encontraba demasiado aburrido en su oficina, ya había terminado todo el trabajo que se le encargó en ese día y solo hacía tiempo para salir de su trabajo e ir a su departamento a "descansar" e irse al antro. Él vive con su novia Emma hace unos meses atrás, pero ahora las cosas parecen muy diferentes a cuando empezaron su vida juntos. Se trataban de maravilla: Él era muy atento y caballeroso, inclusive le hacía de comer de vez en cuando a la menor justo cuando tenía ella mucho trabajo (el italiano cuando quería podría ser demasiado caballeroso y amable y más con una chica) Y ella no se quedaba atrás: Era demasiado cariñosa con él, le hacía chocolates, ambos salían al cine, a cenar o iban a algún antro de moda en la ciudad.<p>

Pero, por desgracia, la monotonía llegó a la vida de la joven pareja, haciendo que ambos dejen de querer a su respectiva pareja. Ahora, el italiano no sabía cómo lidiar con aquel problema (porque ahora así veía su relación con Emma) y por más que el intentó que las cosas resultaran, simplemente no se pudo y más que la rubia no puso de su parte para salvaguardar su relación. En fin.

Son las seis de la tarde y el italiano está dentro de su coche, ya que por fin salió de la oficina; así que prende la radio y en ese momento se escucha las voces de unas mujeres, y así es como empieza a sonar la canción:

"_**You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen"<strong>_

Sonríe de medio lado al escuchar aquella canción, ya que le recordaba cuando empezaron a ir Emma y él a la disco que solían frecuentar. Mientras la canción se reproducía este manejaba con lentitud y hasta con cierta parsimonia, ya que en realidad no quería llegar al departamento y encontrarse con la belga (Ya que Emma por cuestiones de trabajo tuvo que abandonar su casa en Bélgica y fue que luego la conoció). A eso de las siete de la tarde, llega al lugar que comparte con su novia y se encuentra con un mensaje pegado en la puerta del refrigerador. Lo arranca de este y lo lee, diciendo lo siguiente:

"_He ido a casa de mi hermano, ya no podemos seguir así Lovi, así que ya no me esperes. Te deseo suerte en la vida, espero que me perdonas y podamos ser amigos más adelante._

_Con cariño. Emma._

_PD: Me he llevado todas mis cosas y la llave la dejé con el encargado del edificio. Y espero de todo corazón que encuentras la felicidad que tanto quieres"_

Arruga la hoja en sus manos y deposita este en el cesto de basura; luego, sale de su departamento y va con el encargado a pedirle las llaves que dejó la rubia. Este se las da y regresa a su casa para prepararse algo de comer y luego empezar a alistarse para ir al antro. Que las cosas con la rubia no hayan salido bien no quiere decir que él dejaría de ir a divertirse, al contrario, eso lo incentiva más para ir y ver si podría ligarse a alguna chica, aunque sea por una noche.

Al pasar las horas, el italiano se encontraba vistiéndose y perfumándose como debe de ser; a pesar de ser alguien relativamente joven (unos 22 años), no se consideraba alguien promiscuo pero de vez en cuando coqueteaba con alguna chica que le parecía atractiva, aunque nunca engañó a su pareja, le fue fiel incluso hasta en las peores situaciones que pasaron como pareja. Una vez listo, toma sus llaves y la cartera y sale de su departamento, bajando hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo; sube a su automóvil y empieza a manejar sumamente tranquilo. Aunque no lo pareciera, el que Emma se haya ido y diera por terminado su relación, le caía de maravilla y ya podría andar de coqueto con las chicas que el considerase lindas aunque luego tendría que lidiar con el mal genio de su excuñado Vincent, aunque ese es harina de otro costal.

A los pocos minutos llega al mencionado antro ya que la carga vehicular en las avenidas era muy poca, haciéndole pensar a Lovino que Dios estaba de su lado y que de una u otra forma festejaba con él. En la entrada solo le piden la identificación, aunque solo es cosa protocolaria, ya que es muy conocido por los que ahí trabajan, así que fácilmente le dejan pasar y ya adentro observa que está a abarrotar el lugar, lo que lo pone de muy buen humor.

Ya en la barra, pide una margarita y mientras espera a que le sirvan la bebida, pasa su mirada por lugar, esperando a encontrar a alguna bella dama que estuviera sola y con la que pudiera pasarla bien esa noche y posiblemente al otro día igual; mientras, en su mente, se va reproduciendo un fragmento de la canción que escuchó justamente cuando salía de su trabajo:

"_**Friday night and the lights are low  
>Looking out for the place to go<br>Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
>You come in to look for a King<br>Anybody could be that guy  
>Night is young and the music's high<br>With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
>You're in the mood for a dance"<strong>_

Y justamente se sentía ahora, como un cazador en busca de una buena presa para esta noche. Con su copa de margarita en la mano, decide que es mejor ponerse de pie e ir a dar la vuelta por el lugar para ver si alguien quisiera hacerle compañía.

Y ahí la vio.

Una hermosa mujer de piel canela, con un vestido rojo entallado a su figura exuberante, de tacones altos y negros tipo mocasín, cabello largo pero recogido en un chongo que está adornado con unas flores a juego con el vestido; el vestido, de frente tiene un escote en v, cubierto por una tela delgada de encaje y dejando ver el nacimiento de su pecho que tiene un tamaño considerable, en la parte de atrás tiene de un escote circular que empieza un poco más debajo de su nuca hasta la altura de la cadera de aquella mujer, haciéndola ver realmente hermosa a la vista de los demás. Sin embargo, ella estaba acompañada de un chico rubio un poco más bajo que él pero esta se veía algo incómoda. Así que intentando descubrir qué pasaba, alcanza a escuchar que el acompañante estaba algo alcoholizado, y la estaba forzando a besarla.

Lovino, como buen caballero que es, se acerca y aleja a aquel sujeto de la hermosa mujer y advirtiéndole que no se volviera a acercar a ella; como el otro no quería pleito, se fue de ahí dando un bufido. Aquella mujer agradece al italiano y este le invita algún trago que quisiera y la otra emocionada por ello, acepta con gusto, tomando a Lovino de la mano y lo guía de nuevo a la barra, pidiendo dos martinis especiales y dedicándole un guiño al ojo oliva. Ante esa acción el italiano se sonroja y su nueva compañía ahoga una risa, quedando el otro embobado cuando ve eso, se le hacía una encantadora mujer. Después de algunos minutos le entregan las bebidas y brindan por aquel encuentro que los unió

Cuando terminaron de beber eso, empieza a sonar por las bocinas del lugar una canción muy conocida para aquel chico y más que saliendo de su trabajo lo escuchó. Empiezan a sonar las primeras líneas de la letra y es arrastrado por aquella chica hasta la pista. Tenía la intención de sacarle a bailar y él no se negaría.

"_**You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen<strong>_

_**Friday night and the lights are low  
>Looking out for the place to go<br>Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
>You come in to look for a King"<strong>_

Ambos comienzan a bailar al ritmo de aquella canción, mientras que el chico empezaba a darse cuenta que era la primera vez en varios meses en que disfrutaba de la compañía de alguien, ya que ni con su novia sentía aquel gozo de felicidad.

"_**Anybody could be that guy  
>Night is young and the music's high<br>With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
>You're in the mood for a dance<strong>_

_**And when you get the chance"**_

Conforme avanza la canción, el acercamiento de ambos se hace más notorio, aunque pareciera que ambos buscaban tener más contacto con el otro. Luego ambos, en uno de los acercamientos, comienzan a bailar juntos.

"_**You are the dancing queen  
>Young and sweet, only seventeen<br>Dancing queen, feel the beat  
>From the tambourine, oh yeah<strong>_

_**You can dance, you can jive  
>Having the time of your life<br>Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
>Diggin' the dancing queen"<strong>_

La canción no era muy difícil de bailar, pero los pasos que ambos hacían, eran demasiado graciosos a tal grado de que el italiano se carcajeara con ganas y le doliera el estómago de tanto reírse, se da cuenta de que ella es especial y que le hace sentir completamente realizado, algo que, con Emma, nunca logró sentir, por más ganas e intentos que hiciera. Muchos de los que estaban en la pista, los miraban realmente maravillados, ya que la alegría que ambos desbordaban era muy contagiosa.

"_**You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
>Leave 'em burning and then you're gone<br>Looking out for another, anyone will do  
>You're in the mood for a dance<br>And when you get the chance"**_

Ellos ni se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos que quedaban en la pista al estar tan concentrados en el uno del otro haciendo que la gente los rodeara, admirando los elegantes movimientos de la mujer de vestido rojo y los caballerosos y seguros pasos que el chico daba, otorgando seguridad a su pareja de baile y por los parlantes se escuchan las últimas líneas de la canción.

"_**You are the dancing queen  
>Young and sweet, only seventeen<br>Dancing queen, feel the beat  
>From the tambourine, oh yeah<strong>_

_**You can dance, you can jive  
>Having the time of your life<br>Ooh see that girl, watch that scene  
>Diggin' the dancing queen<br>Diggin' the dancing queen"**_

Al finalizar la canción, ambos chicos se miran con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, de esas sonrisas que son muy difíciles de fingir. Y después se escucharon los aplausos; y con ello ambos salen de su ensoñación y se dan cuenta que en casi toda la canción la pareja había estado bailando solos y que los demás solo los miraban. Apenados por aquel espectáculo, salen corriendo de la pista, claro, sin separarse uno del otro y se van a sentar en una mesa alejada de la gente. Una vez instalados ahí comienzan a reírse con fuerza y Lovino toma con suavidad la mano de la mujer. Luego prosigue a platicar con ella

—Bella dama ¿Cuál es el su nombre?— La mencionada esboza una linda sonrisa que derrite el corazón del italiano.

—Mi nombre es Isabel Fernández ¿Y el suyo, amable caballero?— murmura con un leve toque de coquetería.

—Lovino Vargas— La mano que tiene sujetada la lleva a sus labios, depositando un beso en el dorso de esta. Isabel, solo ríe divertida por aquel gesto y acaricia suave la mejilla del italiano.

—Me ha agrado mucho tu compañía, me gustaría repetir esta salida con un chico tan lindo como tú— el mencionado se sonroja hasta las orejas por el cumplido para luego toser con suavidad y vuelve a dirigir la palabra a la dama

— ¿Sería tan amable de darme su número telefónico? Digo, si su novio no se molesta— menciona aún teniendo ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo que la pelo castaño riera por debajo e hiciera una mueca demasiado adorable para el chico con rizo extraño, mientras que saca su celular y prepara sus dedos para agendar aquel número.

— ¡Es lo menos que podía hacer! Mi número es XXX-XXX-XX-XX— el chico, ni corto ni perezoso, empieza a digitar el teléfono para luego guardarlo en la memoria como Isa.

—Voy a timbrarte para que guardes mi número, ¿de acuerdo?— Ella asiente y saca el teléfono de la pequeña bolsa que anda y luego el italiano le timbra. Una vez que tuvo el número de igual forma lo guarda ella con el nombre de Lovi  
>—Listo Lovino ¿Quieres hacer algo más?— El otro de forma afirmativa mueve la cabeza y le roba un corto beso de los labios carnosos de la mujer. Ella algo sorprendida por aquello parece no corresponder, pero luego ella le devuelve el beso de una forma un poco más pasional, un beso en el que las palabras están demás.<p>

Al terminar aquel beso, ambos sonríen en forma cómplice y tomándose de la mano salen juntos de aquel antro, para luego el chico guía a la chica a su auto y la ayuda a subir. Luego el sube y arranca el auto hacia donde ella le indicara.

Y con esto, inicia una aventura de los más sensacional, tanto para Lovino que viene saliendo de una relación que cayó en la rutina, como para Isabel, que venía sufriendo los acosos de un hombre llamado Arthur Kirkland y del cual ella ya estaba harta, hasta ese día, que llegó su amado caballero de nombre Lovino Vargas; aventura que ninguno se esperaba después de esas relaciones tormentosas y extrañas y en el que estarán presentes todo tipo de obstáculos y dificultades.

* * *

><p>¡Por fin pude terminar este one-short! (O fic, o cosas similares) Espero sea de su agrado y pues tenía algo de tiempo pensando en hacer un songfic, pero pos aquí está. Y agradezcan que lo hice en tiempo record (2 horas) xD. Cualquier sugerencia o comentarios que quieran hacerme son bienvenidos. Pero que sean críticas constructivas, no de las otras. Y sin más que agregar, nos vemos en la próxima.<p> 


End file.
